The Wedding
by Mayumii
Summary: Indo contrário a todos os destinos yaois e clichês de Death Note, eis aqui a consolidação de um crack pairing: o casamento de L e Near. O que irá acontecer? E homenagem ao casamento da Ray e Iihs, as eternas Near e Ryuuzaki! [Oneshot][LNear]


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **indo contrário a todos os destinos yaois e clichês de Death Note, eis aqui a consolidação de um _crack pairing:_ o casamento de L e Near. O que irá acontecer? E homenagem ao casamento da Ray e Iihs, as eternas Near e Ryuuzaki!

-

The Wedding

-

-marcha nupcial.-

-violinos tocando.-

-trompetes tocando.-

-e todos os outros instrumentos tocando.-

A noiva acabara de entrar na igreja, com um belo vestido branco, sendo levada por Watari até o altar. Aparentemente calmo, no altar, o noivo de cabelos alvos esperava-a, com um brilho nos olhos. Um casamento lindo viria pela frente.

Ao lado do noivo, postavam-se os padrinhos, que, do noivo, eram Mello e Near, _mui _sexys em ternos pretos, e da noiva, Raito e Mikami, que estavam elegantemente vestidos. Certamente, sairia fotos maravilhosas naquele casamento, se colocasse o grupo dos padrinhos.

A marcha nupcial havia acabado. Calmamente, Nate River postava-se em frente a noiva, segurando-lhe a mão, e guiando-a até o altar, cumprimentando Watari. Ajoelhando-se, os dois, de mãos unidas, ouviam o cerimonial do padre.

"Lawliet, você está nervoso."

"Claro que não, Near? Por que?"

"Você está uma gracinha de vestido." Murmurou Near, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Não vou responder ao seu xingamento, _amor._" Murmurou L, debochadamente.

"Desculpe. Mas sabe como é... "

"Sei sim. Você me vestiu de noiva por fetiche, e, com certeza bêbado, eu aceitei." Suspirou Ryuuzaki.

"Está lindo. Você fica lindo de qualquer jeito."

-a cerimônia continua a transcorrer.-

"...então, quem não quer a união dessas duas pessoas, fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre."

-silêncio, sorriso satisfeito dos noivos, até que...-

"EU FALO!" berrou um moreno. "Ryuuzaki, você não pode se casar com ele."

"Raito-kun..." mumurou Ryuuzaki surpreso, enquanto Near apenas encarava o Yagami com os olhos estreitos.

-alvoroço na igreja.-

"Ryuuzaki, e a nossa história? Vai ser toda deixada para trás?" berrava Raito, desesperadamente.

"Que história?" perguntou Near, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Nada. Eu apenas tive sexo com o Yagami-kun..."

"NÃO FALE ESSA PALAVRA SOBRE A CASA DE DEUS!" berrara o padre, Ryuuku (é, o Ryuuku virou o padre.)

"Ya-yagami kun? Me chame de Raito-kun! Como quando você gemia, me chamava, pedindo mais..."

-um murmúrio geral ouvido na igreja. O padrinho atordoado. A noiva sorridente. O noivo indiferente. O padrinho ruivo acendendo um cigarro. O padrinho loiro passeando as mãos pelo corpo do ruivo, enquanto comia uma barra de chocolate. O padrinho dormindo.-

"Chega, Yagami-kun. Nossa história acabou há muito tempo. Estou me casando." Murmurou Ryuuzaki, virando-se, dando o braço a Near, quando foi barrado por Raito, visivelmente fora de si.

"As nossas noites não foram nada pra você? Os seus gritos, os seus gemidos, a sua cara maliciosa, pedindo para eu fazer..."

"Chega, Yagami-san. Se quiser discutir isso, vá discutir lá fora. A igreja inteira não merece ouvir você falando isso." Disse Near, suspirando.

-murmúrio geral de aprovação.-

"Não é necessário, Near. Deixe-o aí, vamos continuar com o casamento." Disse L, virando-se, dando o braço ao noivo.

"E-Eu não acredito que você vai me dar as costas!" disse Raito com cara demoníaca. "Se você não for meu, Ryuuzaki, não vai ser de mais ninguém..." disse, com risada maléfica, sacando o Death Note e uma caneta, quando...

...ouviu-se tiros. E Yagami Raito caiu sinuosamente no chão da igreja, fazendo todos se assustarem.

"Ah, não se preocupe, pessoal. Eu pedi pro policial aí do meio atirar. Esse padrinho com cara de corno tava demorando demais para falar." Disse Ryuuku, sorridente.

-todos se acalmam.-

"Esse casamento vai entrar pra história." Murmurou Matt, para Mello, visivelmente divertido.

"Com certeza..."

"Hmmmm... M-Mello, aí não!"

Mello arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Você não gosta Matt?"

"M-mas é que... _eunãopossosentirtesãoaqui._"

"Não agüento. Tem um jardim lá fora, enquanto esperamos a cerimônia acabar, você pode gemer a vontade lá." Murmurou, e berrou para Near e L. "Noivos, te esperamos lá fora." E saiu correndo, puxando o ruivo, surpreso.

"Por que justo agora, Mello?"

"Tenho chocolate aqui..."

"Entendi..." Matt sorri maliciosamente. "E vamos ter _fogo _suficiente para derreter esse chocolate em mim, não?"

"Com certeza."

-momento censurado, crianças podem ver o vídeo do casamento. Voltando a cerimônia.-

"...L, promete amá-lo, respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, e..."

"Sim." O moreno sorriu meigamente, e o coração de Near pulou. "Claro, e vou fazer ele parar com os dominatrix dele."

"Creio que não conseguirá, _querido._ Eu também aceito."

"Os noivos podem ser beijar."

"Não se preocupe" murmurou L. "A gente sempre dá um jeito." E Near o beijou.

**OWARI**

**N/A: **para Iihs e a Ray. Companheiras eternas de RPGs.


End file.
